A retroreflective film can be used in many articles, such as license plates, highway signs, safety signs, and other retroreflecting items. In many of these applications, it is important that the film be not only reflective, but capable of accommodating a stamped, embossed, pressed or otherwise irregular substrate surface. For example, a license plate typically comprises a relatively flat substrate (e.g., an aluminum plate) that is stamped, embossed, pressed, or otherwise cold-work deformed to provide raised areas corresponding to alphanumerical characters and/or other indicia. When a retroreflective film is used in a license plate, it is laminated to the substrate when it is still flat (e.g., prior to stamping, embossing or pressing) whereby the retroreflective film must be able to accommodate the cold-work deforming step.